


Baby Shower

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Shower, Christmas Time, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pregnant Jess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a realization that Jess has yet to have a baby shower and she is due in less than a month! At the same time Gabriel is having problems of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Shower

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! let me know what you think

Cas watched Dean while he ate. He was sipping his coffee while looking at who knows what on his phone. And he was all Cas’s. Yesterday Cas overheard Dean talking about hiding something from him and he had gotten super paranoid and thought that Dean was cheating on him. Dean picked up on his anxiety and made Cas talk to him. After not much convincing, Dean had assured Cas he would never cheat on him. He also said that the thing he had been talking about on the phone had been a Christmas present for Cas, but no matter how much Cas begged Dean wouldn’t tell him what he got him.

Dean slammed his coffee mug down, splashing coffee all over the table. He looked at Cas, his green eyes frantic. “Jess never had a baby shower! We have to throw her one.”

Cas narrowed his eyes and mopped up the spilled coffee. “Dean, Jess is due in less than a month, don’t you think it is a bit late to plan one?”

“Then let’s not plan it. Let’s have one today.” Dean announced. Before Cas could protest he was dashing out of the kitchen.

Dean ran down the hall and shoved open the guest room where Charlie and Jo were staying. A pillow sailed toward his face and Dean had to duck to avoid it. He turned to the bed to shout about throwing stuff and was met with two naked girls holding the covers up to their chests.

“What the hell, Dean. Why did you just come barging in?” Charlie asked furiously.

Dean crossed his arms and stared defiantly back, “Well, this _is_ my house. What are you to doing to _my_ guest bed?” Charlie had nothing to say back. “Anyways, you two get dressed we are going to throw a baby shower for Jess today.”

“Today?” Jo asked. “That’s a little fast isn’t it?”

“Do you even know how to throw a baby shower, Dean?” asked Charlie.

“Pft, it’s easy.” Dean replied, “You just . . . you know, give the pregnant woman some gifts and the dad some beer and dress everyone up like babies.”

Jo stared back at Dean like he was crazy. “Have you ever been to a shower?”

“No, but why does that matter?”

“No reason, I like your idea of a baby shower.”

“Except the dressing up like babies part.” Charlie said, “I am not doing that again.”

Jo laughed at the memory of a Halloween long ago. Dean smiled at the same memory. “That was hilarious. But back to the shower. You two get dressed and we will all leave in an hour. And no more sex in my guest room.”

“Fine, we’ll keep it in the shower,” Jo replied.

As Dean made his way back to the kitchen for Cas he debated whether to invite Gabriel. Four days ago Cas’s brother had showed up announcing that he had decided that he was going to move in with them to Cas and Dean’s horror. It had seemed like Gabriel had been trying to weasel his way into the family by doing little favors for everyone and Dean hadn’t liked it, but as the days passed Dean found himself kind of like the guy.

“You gotta get dressed, Cas.” Dean said in the kitchen. “We are going to go baby shopping.”

“Are you really going to throw Jess a baby shower today?” Cas asked as he placed his dishes in the sink.

“Of course I am.” Dean answered, “It’s just going to be us giving them gifts for the baby since Charlie won’t let us dress up like babies, but I’m calling it a shower.”

“Dean, you don’t dress up like babies at a baby shower.”

“You don’t?” Dean asked. He had honestly thought that’s what people did. When Cas shook his head he shrugged, “Well maybe people should start doing that. Hey, where’s Gabriel. I want to see if he wants to come too.”

Cas pointed to their back door, “He headed outside five minutes ago.”

Dean grabbed a jacket and headed outside to find Cas’s brother. When Gabriel saw him step outside he waved him over and patted the bench next to him, pointing at the phone held to his ear. Dean sat down quietly, wondering who Gabriel was talking to.

“That’s not what I meant.” Gabriel said. There was a pause and Dean heard the faint sound of an angry voice on the other line. “I _am_ willing to commit, you’re just being immature. You’re the one not willing to commit.” Dean glanced at Gabriel’s face when he heard the waver in his voice. “Please, let’s just talk. I left their house for you.” The voice on the phone got louder as the person shouted. Gabriel opened his mouth to respond, but the line died as the person hung up.

Gabriel took a shaky breath and smiled at Dean, “Hey, Dean-o, what’s up?”

Gabriel’s eyes were red as if he were about to cry. “I could ask you the same thing.” Dean said, “Is everything okay.”

Gabriel’s smile stayed for two more seconds before it completely fell apart and a storm of tears slid down Gabriel’s face. Dean awkwardly wrapped his arm around the crying man’s shoulders. He patted his back and rubbed his arm as Gabriel cried into Dean’s jacket. Dean glanced back at the door hoping Cas would come outside to help, he had never been good with crying people, but no one opened the door.

After a minute or two Gabriel pushed off Dean and rubbed his cheeks with the palm of his hand. “Sorry.”

Dean patted Gabriel’s arm, “What happened?”

Gabriel’s hazel eyes searched Dean’s face before he opened his mouth, “That was my boyfriend I was just talking to.”

“Boyfriend?” Dean asked, surprised. “I thought you were straight. Cas always told me you would join in in making fun of him because _he_ was gay.”

“When you live with my family, you either swim with those sharks or you become a guppy. Cas became a guppy the second our folks found out he was gay. I kept the fact that I was too a secret and if I didn’t act like those shark I would have become a guppy too.” Gabriel held his hand up before Dean could interrupt. “Anyways, the other day when I came here it wasn’t really because of that Christmas card you guys sent. In reality I had opened the card before the rest of the family and never showed it to them, because I knew it would make them mad. Around that time my family found out I had a boyfriend. They kicked me out and I had nowhere to go. My boy toy didn’t want me moving in because he was worried that ‘things would move too fast,’ which you would think he should have said that a few weeks ago before I plowed him harder than a farmer would his field.”

“I did not need to know that,” Dean said.

Gabriel only smiled and continued. “So there I was, kicked out of my home and my own boyfriend not wanting me to stay with him. I didn’t have anywhere else to go. The only thing I had was one Christmas card with my brother’s address, so I came here. Since I got here my boyfriend and I had been talking and he had finally agreed that I could move in with him. At least until today. He just called to end things.” Gabriel finished with a shake voice and Dena worried that he was going to have to hug him again.

“Why didn’t you tell us any of that before?”

Gabriel smiled at his hands, “I didn’t want to trouble you guys.”

Dean took his hand, “Well you troubled us now, and I guess you’ll just have to move in with us.”

Gabriel looked up at Dean, “Really?”

“Yeah, and I’ll even let you tell Cas all about this tonight, but for now you need to get dressed because we are going to throw a baby shower for Jess.”

An hour later Dean, Cas, Charlie, Jo and Gabriel were all crammed into Jo’s truck and on their way to the baby store. Dean talked the entire car ride there, planning out everything they were going to buy. The store was empty when they got there and Dean didn’t waste a moment. He rushed through the store filling up two carts worth of stuff.

At the cash register Jo tapped Dean on the shoulder, “Don’t you think this is a little much? I think Sam and Jess have already got a lot of stuff from their friends back home.”

“Relax,” Dean said placing stuff on the counter, “I didn’t buy them a crib and most of this stuff is bigger stuff like carriers and diapers and big toys.”

“These babies are going to be so spoiled,” Charlie said as Dean paid.

Cas and Gabriel got out at the grocery store to grab beer and after that Jo drove to Mary’s. Dean made Sam and Jess sit on the couch and blindfolded them as they slowly unpacked the truck. When everything was finally laid out and arranged around his mother’s living room Dean said that Sam and Jess could remove their blindfolds.

“Oh my god,” Jess said. She looked up and everyone, “What is all of this?”

“It’s a baby shower!” Dean announced, proud of himself. Charlie pulled a princess tiara that she had got at the store from her pocket and placed it on Jess’s blonde curls. Dean started picking different things up and showing them to Jess and Sam, “I got you a bunch of stuff babies need.”

Sam reached for the case of beer that was on the coffee table, “Does that include beer? Dean, you know that babies don’t drink beer. No one under twenty-one is supposed to drink alcohol.”

“I know that,” Dean said smacking Sam in the back of the head. “The beer is for you. It’s to help you cope with having two new lives in your family.”

“Dude, I’m not going to be drinking a lot when they are born.”

Jess reached for the beer, “Maybe you won’t, but I will.”

Sam pulled the case back, “No, Jess, you are only going to drink on the weekends and you can’t start for another two months.”

Jess stuck out her bottom lip, but didn’t complain. Jo plopped down next to Jess, “Can we open that envelope early and see what gender the babies are?”

“That’s also a no.” Sam said. He took Jess’s hand, “We agreed on finding out Christmas day and that’s exactly what we are going to do.”

“Oh come on,” Jo complained. You guys have had to wonder for eight months and I’ve only had one and it’s killing me. Pease, Sam.”

“You aren’t going to change his mind,” Jess said, “I’ve already tried to open the envelope half a dozen times since we got here.”

“Well, whatever the babies are,” Dean said squeezing his way in between his brother and his sister-in-law, “I will love them. I’m just happy I’m going to be an uncle.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! let me know what you thought


End file.
